I miss you
by Icybun34
Summary: If there's anything Serena regrets, it's how things turned out between her and Kurama. She regrets leaving him after she confessed her love to him because she thought he didn't feel the same. Now will fate bring them together when Serena becomes injured?


I miss Kurama. He was my best friend. Why did I move, dammit? How stupid was I? I told Kurama I loved him and then when he didn't answer I disappeared. Well not really, I watch him from the shadows. A stalker, and his own personal body guard. Yes I've saved him a few times but I was in one of my many forms so I doubt he recognized me.

I jumped into the nearest tree and watched him. I didn't feel guilty or rude in the least bit, why should I feel bad about protecting the one I love, right? I saw him hug a girl and my blood boiled. But he just hugged her, that didn't mean anything did it? Ugh, this whole thing is so confusing!! I watched him sadly as a tear dripped down my face. Unbeknownst to me it splattered on the ground causing a plant to emerge and trap me.

Oh how I struggled against the constricting vines but they had me in their will with their tight death grip. Kurama walked over to me, his expression blank and cold. "Who are you?" He asked and I just stared. *Thank god, he didn't recognize me!* I rejoiced though I was a little sad he didn't remember my energy signal. The vines squeezed "I will not say it again. Who are you?"

"Cali Anna." I said slowly, hoping he'll buy the fake name. "What are you doing in Ningenkai (human world)?" He asked and I said in a calculating tone "I…was looking for someone. A friend." His glare did not soften nor did he let me go. "And where is this friend?" I couldn't come up with anything "It is none of your concern. Quit interrogating me, if you're gonna kill me just do it already!" He looked at me shocked "Why do you not care if you die?"

"That is nothing you should worry about. I don't ask you such personal questions Kurama!!" Oops, I let his name slip. *Serena you're such an idiot!* I yelled at myself mentally. The vines tighten, his eyes questioning "How do you know my name?" I took a big sigh *Play it cool Serena.* I look him in the eyes "It's not hard to recognize one of the demon traitors."

He glares "You're lying." *Shit* I bit my lip. He could always tell when I was lying. I was getting childishly irritated "Hn, no I'm not. How could you possibly tell if I was? If I'm not mistaken you're not the telepath." He chuckles and I glare. He was so confusing at times! "Why are you laughing fox? Dammit you're such a friggin puzzle!" He stops and stares at me, his expression sad. "Nothing. You just reminded me of someone." I raised an eyebrow "An old acquaintance?" He nods "Yes you reminded me of when she was throwing a temper tantrum."

I couldn't help it "Serena?" He pulls the vines tighter and I felt a rib break "How do you know her?" He asked rigidly, his expression livid. I cowered in fear, backing into the vines in hope of protection. He pulls them tighter expecting an answer "SHE WAS THE FRIEND I WAS LOOKING FOR!!!" I screamed just hoping he'll loosen the vines up, which he did.

Jesus Christ, if he finds out I'm lying….. "She disappeared awhile ago after she told me she was going to tell her friend something." He looked at me; expression guilty "She completely disappeared?" I nodded but hated to, he looked so sad. But I couldn't tell him who I was. He would disappear and I needed to watch him, needed to see him. I was a woman obsessed with the thought of my scarlet hair friend. He sighed and I could've sworn I heard him mutter "If only I could've said it faster."

He lets the vines go and I climb out clutching my stomach. "Well then you may go now." He looks at me when I didn't go and I look up at him. My expression pleading him to help. "What's wrong?" He asked and I bit my lip "My rib's kinda broken." He smiled sheepishly, his expression apologetic "Sorry Cali Anna." "Call me Cali." I answered automatically. He nods and helps me over to a house…well more like mansion. When I first saw this mansion I had freaked out but I was used to it by now. He picked me up, which caused me to blush madly and jumped up to his room.

My eyes widened when I got in his room. It was the one that haunted my wild fantasies where Kurama and I would share it together and lovingly as we cuddled together. I looked at him rather depressed and he noticed "What's wrong." He asked and I think of an excuse "Nothing just bummed that I got this injury. I can't go now to where I wanted to. This sucks." He frowns "Sorry, I just got a little stressed when I heard about…Serena."

He then looks at me and blushes "Um…Cali I need you to take off your shirt so I can bandaged you." My perverted mind got the better of me and I thought about a dream where he asked me the same thing…but on different terms. "Um….Cali?" He asked, snapping me back to the cold reality. I nod, blushing slowly and take my shirt off, revealing my pink lacy bra. His eyes get big as saucers and he blushes furiously (Because you're no modest girl. You're rather 'nicely endowed'). He takes out the bandages from a first aid kit and starts wrapping them around me.

I decided to play dumb and see what he thought of me, hehehe. May god protect me when he finds out I'm Serena. "How did you know Serena?" I asked, mentally grinning. He looked down "She was my best friend when we were younger. We were about thirteen when…..something happened and she left." "What happened?"

His bangs shadowed his eyes; stealing his reaction from my stare and he pulled the bandages too tight. I yelp with pain and tears filled my eyes. He looked up worriedly "Oh my god Cali I'm so sorry!!! It was an accident, I wasn't paying attention!! I'm so sorry!!! Oh…" "It's alright Kurama. I know it was an accident, it just hurt's that's all. Don't worry I've had worse."

*No pain compares to a broken heart.* He looks at me so sad that instinctively it made me reach out and cup his face. I pull my hand back and mutter "sorry." I blush and he turns away. I feel more tears spill from my eyes as the rejection settles over. *Serena you're such a dumbass!* I mentally scold myself as he turns back. Embarrassed and trying to change the subject; he asks "What kind of demon are you?" "Physic."

I mutter as he finished and started cleaning up and put the kit away. "Guess that explains the eyes." He mumbled and I say playfully "You got something against my eyes?" He chuckled "No it's just that I've never seen eyes like yours before." "Ya I'm unique." I say sarcastically and poke my ribs. I flinch and he asked quizzically "What are you? A masochist?" I stick my tongue out at him and say

"_No._ I was just debating when it would be healed. Two maybe three days. It's basically just snapped in two and then it was squeezed so that's why it'll take longer." I sigh "Oh well, time to find a place to crash. Bye Kurama! Thanks for bandaging me." I got ready to take off when he grabbed my arm "Where are you going? You're staying here."

I opened my mouth to object but he continues "Please I insist! It's my fault you're in this condition anyway so don't even try disagreeing." I smile, if anyone knew his stubbornness it was me. "Alright Kurama. Thank you so much." He smiled "It's fine, here I'll show you the guest room." I nod and follow him. On the way to the room we run into a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

He grins at me and says "Yo Kurama, Binki Breath wants you and the girl in his office, now." Kurama nods and begins following the boy. On the way the boy introduces himself to me. We enter a big office when I see Koenma. Shit, this wasn't good. "Kurama congratulations! You found the missing hybrid goddess Serena!" *OH SHIT* I thought frantically as he turned to look at me. I gulp and teleport myself quickly as possibly outta the room

::::Kurama's POV::::

"That was Serena? Are you sure?" I asked and Koenma nodded. "Yes, I was rather worried when she disappeared along time ago, but new evidence suggests she's been in this area for a long time. She appeared on the radars, unbeknownst to us when you became a detective." *Hmm, she did? That means she never left, that's she was watching me all this time. I can't let her go again!* I ran out the door to go find her.

::::Serena's POV::::

I ran in the trees at a painfully slow rate. *Stupid injury* I thought angrily, casting a glance at my wounded chest. "SERENA!!!" I heard someone yell causing me to stop and snap my head off. It was Kurama. I but my lip and hurried along the branches, at a speed that rivaled the other demon traitor Hiei.

My rib ached and I was losing energy but I couldn't confront him after all these years. Suddenly a branch picks me up. I sigh, I had enough of the plants taking me hostage for a day. I see Kurama appear and my breath caught in my throat. He looked at me empathetically and he had a warm look in his eyes that I couldn't quite describe.

I turned my head away and whispered "I'm so sorry Kurama. I should've stayed away." To my surprise he hugged me, like he had done many times when we were kids. The only difference was that it was more loving, caring, and…. more gentle. "Why did you run Serena? You didn't even give me a chance to respond." "The silence was enough. I don't think I could've taken it if you had given voice to your rejection."

"No…" He cooed in my ear "I wasn't going to reject you. I was going to tell you something that I had been feeling for the longest time." He stopped and looked me in the eyes "I love you Serena. I always have and I always will. I was so upset when you ran. So upset when I couldn't find you. It hurt." "You looked for me?" I asked disbelieving.

"Yes, day and night I searched but you were gone. Where did you go?" "I went to the other god Felix to beg for my death but when he wouldn't grant it to me I watched you. I'm sorry but I just wanted to protect you." "Yes so you were the girl who saved me all those times?" I nodded and then a thought flashed to my mind "So if you loved me, who was the girl you hugged earlier?"

"Oh, Botan? She's just a friend, she was upset because a guy she liked didn't like her back. I hugged her because it was a little weird that she was acting like her usually overly perky self." "Oh." He looked at me again "Why would you try and go to your brother to beg to die?" "A life without you didn't seem like much of a life to me. Besides, if you can't live the life you wish to live, why live life at all?"

He frowned "I still don't like the idea. Promise me you won't try it again." I sigh "Promise." "Good." And with that he kissed me.


End file.
